It's Not Over
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Castle and Kate are finally happy and Bracken is gone...or is he? Rated T for language, possible violence and romance
1. Chapter 1 Too Good To Be True

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen I yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 1: Too Good to be True

It was a warm summer day in New York, Castle sat at a picnic table in Central Park with his lap top he had a few chapters due and Gina was nagging him about it again so instead of being stuck in his office he came out to the park to work even though part of him wasn't there it was at the 12th with his wife. Kate Beckett was now his wife he smiled down at the gold band on his hand glistening in the sun. Their wedding had been perfect.

They got married in the back yard of their Hamptons home it was small but perfect. Both Javi and Kevin were his best man because he just couldn't choose just one of them. Lanie was maid of honor while Alexis, Jenny and Kate's high school friend Madison were bridesmaids. Only their closest friends and family were in attendance even Jordan Shaw flew in to attend their wedding and Captain Montgomery's wife and kids attended a seat beside Evelyn remained empty in Roy's memory. A chair next to Jim remained empty in Johanna's memory and one last chair remained empty in Mike Royce's memory. Plus much to Castle's surprise he learned is father had been there hidden from sight watching his only son marry the woman of his dreams.

Kate had never looked more beautiful than she did that day walking toward him on her father's arm and he had to admit he did look rather good too in his suit a white rose pinned to his lapel. After the ceremony they danced in each other's arms as "In My Veins" played it really had been the prefect day.

The noise of children playing pulled Castle from his thoughts. A mother was running after her young son he smiled watching them only he knew that would be Kate soon. On their wedding nigh Kate told him she'd stopped taking the pill that with Bracken behind bars they could start a family and somewhere between that night and their honeymoon they did just that they started their family. Kate found out a few days ago she was pregnant she was only in the first trimester so they hadn't told anyone yet.

Two months ago he didn't know if there'd even be a wedding let along a baby. Vulcan Simmons was murdered with Kate's weapon and the whole NYPD was after her except for three Esposito, Ryan and Gates. They all knew she was being framed they all put their necks on the line to help her. Kate told him it wasn't safe that she should run alone but he refused to leave her he took her to a hotel where she planned to dye her hair while he got them a car but when he returned his heart sank she was laying in the hallway in a heap blood pouring from her head he though he'd lost her he let out a sigh of relief when she moved. He scooped her up got in the car and started for Canada but they ended up back in New York finding the evidence they needed to take down Bracken sitting on Beckett's desk all theses years a tape hidden in the elephants.

Kate was cleared and her and her team went to Bracken's press conference where Kate finally got justice she cuffed her mother's killer it was finally over her mother could finally rest in peace and Kate could finally have the life she deserved as his wife and mother to Alexis and their baby. He even decided there would be a wedding in Nikki and Rook's future and maybe even a baby.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled him from his thoughts he frowned when Gates face appeared on the screen was it Kate had something happened. He started to get worried "Castle" he answered

"Rick" she started "You need to get down to the precinct something's happened"

Castle started to panic now Gates never called him by his first name it was always Mr. Castle "Sir i..is it Kate is she okay" he asked

"I can't say anything over the phone but something did happen" she pauses "It's not good she needs you Rick"she says her voice softer then he'd ever heard it.

"Uh okay I'm on my way" he was really panicking "and sir can you take care of her until I get there" he asked

"Detectives Esposito, Ryan and I are with her and we will stay with her" Gates promised

Thank you sir" he replied closing up his lap top.

"No thanks needed we're a family it's my job just get here fast and be careful" she told him hanging up.

Castle grabbed his laptop and ran from the park to the busy street hailing a cab "the 12 precinct and hurry" he told the driver as all the worst scenarios played in his mind. He couldn't lose Kate or his unborn child not now, not when everything was finally right, finally the way it was meant to be.

Chapter 2: Its Not The End…What happened at the precinct, is Kate okay?

Author's note: Hello Caskett lovers OMG Veritas is like my all time favorite episode! This story idea came to me from comments on Instagram about the show being over if Bracken is now been arrested this shows my idea of how that is so not true! Lol t contains spoilers for Veritas and the wedding is how I would like to see it. Hope everyone enjoys this! I'm excited about it! Please only good reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks and Caskett hugs for all!


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not the End

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen I yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 2: It's Not the End

Kate Beckett-Castle was having a good day, boring but good. She was at her desk doing paper work smiling every time she caught a glimpse of her wedding ring shining under the precinct lights. She was finally happy and for the first time in 15 years she truly felt safe the elephants on her desk holding the key all along. She knew her mother and Montgomery were looking after her even in death. She smiled at the elephants sitting on her desk before going back to the paper work she was doing.

Near by a TV in the precinct was on some news conference was on. A reporter spoke"_Today Senator Bracken was released from prison when evidence in his case came up missing" _the camera panned to a smiling Bracken _"I want to thank all my supporters and announce I still plan on running for the presidency" _Bracken waved as the crowd cheered.

Kate slowly turned to the TV "N..No" she swallowed feeling the beginning of a panic attack set in.

"Hey Beckett its okay we got him once we'll get him again" Ryan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"N..No" she shrugged away standing up and retreating to the break room

"Bro go get Gates I'll try to calm Beckett" Esposito told Ryan. The Irish detective nodded and went to her office

Esposito went to the break room he'd been the one to get through to her after her shooting when they got that sniper case. He kneels down by the trembling detective "Beckett" he spoke softly "Its okay chica you're safe Ryan, Gates, Lanie and Castle we all have your back"

"I…I'll never be s..safe Javi h..he'll kill us" she said through heavy breathing

"No one will let that bastard near you or Castle I promise" Espo told her

"No no..not Castle I..I'm pregnant Javi i..if Br..Bracken fin..finds out.."she trails off moving her hand protectively to her still flat stomach as she starts to sob.

Esposito was surprised by Beckett's announcement he knew she was right if Bracken found out he would use it against her, he'd kill them both. "I won't let that happen Beckett I'll put a bullet in Bracken's brain before I let him hurt you, Castle or baby Castle"

"Detective Beckett did I just hear right are you pregnant" Gates asked stepping n the room with Ryan.

Kate looked at at her friends, no her family this wasn't how her and Castle planned to tell people but she slowly nodded "W..Where's Rick I..I need Rick" she whispered her body shaking.

"Detective Beckett it's okay I will personally see to it that Bracken goes back to jail or his grave" Gates informs her. She was glad her boys trusted her to tell her what was going on she finally felt like a part of their family. "I'll be back Ryan and Esposito are her okay" she stepped outside pulling out her cell phone dialing Richard Castle's number.

Back in the break room Ryan looked shocked "So Sarah Grace will have play mate" he smiles "If you need any pregnancy advice I'm sure Jenny would be glad to help"

Kate just nodded tears still in her eyes "I..Its never over" she whispered "I'lll never be safe neither will R..Rick, my dad, A..Alexis or my baby" she pulled herself in a tight ball shaking and crying her body filled with fear.

"That's not true chica we will get him and for good this time '" Esposito tried to comfort her.

"He's right Beckett we have your back we won't rest until Bracken is finished" Ryan added

Gates comes back in "No one and I mean no one will destroy this family as long as I'm here Bracken will pay if I have to shoot him myself"

Kate did feel a little comfort having the boys and Gates but the one person she needed most wasn't there and what she didn't know was Gates had called him he was on his way to her this very minute.

Chapter 3: We'll Get Through This…Castle arrives at the precinct and finds out about Bracken.

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers one more chapter for you! Enjoy and remember positive reviews and constructive criticism only thanks and Caskett hugs!


	3. Chapter 3: We'll Get Through This

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen I yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 3: We'll Get Through This

When the cab pulled up in front of the precinct Castle paid the driver and jumped out and raced inside. As he rode the elevator up to the 12th all he could do was think the worst, Kate being shot or attacked by a suspect, a miscarriage or maybe something happened to her dad. When the elevator doors open he see's Kate's desk empty her chair pushed out paper on her desk he started to panic again.

Captain Gates saw him walk in "Rick, May I speak with you in my office"

"Okay but where's Kate is she okay" he asked

"She's in the break room with Detectives Ryan and Esposito she's asking for you but it's important I speak with you first" she told him

Castle sighed he wanted to go check on Kate but he nodded following the captain into her office.

Gates closed the door behind them "Rick when we spoke on the phone I told you something happened and that it wasn't good" the older woman started

"I know is it Kate, is it the…" He trailed off not knowing she knew about the baby.

"They're both fine physically" she informed him

"Both? Sir you know" he asked surprised

"Yes she told us when she saw the news on TV she's worried about you and your family's safety"

"Our safety but why sir what happened?" he asked worried

Gates took a deep breath this was going to upset the writer she'd grown to love and admire more than it hurt her or the rest of the team. "Senator Bracken is free apparently evidence was lost I'm assuming he had someone on the inside that destroyed the tape"

"What!" Castle felt the anger in him rising. "How in the hell did this happen! It was suppose to be over she was finally happy, finally safe! Where is she, where's Kate!" he turned toward the door.

"Rick" Gates set her hand on his shoulder. He turns to face her trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"That man will not walk free in my city or be the leader of my country I will make sure he pays for what he's done to our family" she promised him

Our family sir?" Castle was stunned to say the least

"You heard me that girl, her father, detectives Esposito and Ryan, Dr. Parish, you mother, daughter and even you are my family it took three years but I finally feel like I belong here" Gates answered

"You always belonged here sir I think it was just hard to except anyone other than Montgomery as our Captain he did some terrible things but to me he was a great man he gave up his life to save my wife" the memory flashed in his mind like it was yesterday.

"Captain Montgomery was a good man I never doubted that and if needed I'd give up my life for your wife too" what she did next shocked Castle she pulled the writer to her giving him a hug.

"Thank you sir" Castle smiled a little before he left her office and went to the break room. What he saw inside broke his heart Kate was curled in a tight ball tears steaming down her face and a hand on her stomach. Esposito was kneeling beside her and Ryan was standing beside him.

Castle walked in and knelt down beside Esposito "Kate" he said her name softly

Kate looked up seeing Castle's blue eyes staring back at her "Rick!" she cried unrolling herself and falling into his arms.

"Shh its okay Kate, its okay" Castle held her tight rubbing her back.

"I..It'll never be okay Rick, I..I'll never be safe h..he's unstoppable" she cried into his chest

"No he's not Kate we will stop him, we won't let him get away with taking your mom's life or Montgomery's and we won't let him get away with attempting to take your life twice" Castle vowed to her.

"N..No Rick you..you should go i..its not safe for you to be n..near me" she started to pull away.

He pulled her back gently looking into her frightened tear filled hazel eyes "I'm not going anywhere Kate you're my wife and you're carrying our baby we're in this together for better or worse"

"Bu..But you c..could be in danger Rick I can't ask you to do that think about Alexis and Martha" Kate wanted him by her side but she had to think about the rest of her family too.

"You didn't ask I'm here because I love you and want to be here Alexis and mother know I'd risk my life for you" he wiped a tear from her cheek "If anything happened to you Kate it would effect them too they'd be losing a mother and a daughter" he told her

"I know but last time the boys were arrested because of me I..I can't be the reason Jenny or Lanie lose the men they love i..it would be safer if I just disappeared" more tears filled her eyes.

Ryan moved forward "Kate it's okay Javi and I know what we're getting into we're family we won't leave you to handle this on your own and as a husband and a dad if you left it would destroy Castle all he would do is worry about you and the baby and wonder where you were and if you were safe he'd fall in a rabbit hole like the one he pulled you out of years ago"

Kate looked from Ryan to Castle a new wave emotions hit her. He was right Rick had saved her many years ago she couldn't leave him to drown in a rabbit hole like she had until he came into her life. "I..I'm sorry Rick, I'm so sorry" she buried her face in his chest again. "Wh..What do we do now h..how do we live" she mumbled into his shirt.

Castle mouthed "Thank you" to Ryan as he pulled her closer. "It'll be okay Kate we'll get through this we have each other and our family" he pulled away slightly to look in her watery eyes "and I promise as long as 'I' breathing you will be safe" he saw the doubt in her eyes "Always" he promised he leaned in kissing her gently not caring they were in the precinct or that boys were watching he wanted her to feel the love and safety she had as long as he was with her.

Chapter 4: The Next Move…How will they keep Kate safe and bring Bracken down?

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! Its Official Castle is retuning for Season 7! WooHoo! Here is the next chapter I hope its okay. Positive reviews and constructive criticism only, Thanks and Caskett hugs for all.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking The Next Step

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen I yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 4: The Next Move

Captain Gates walks into the break room seeing the writer kissing his wife normally she wouldn't allow public displays in her precinct but she'd let it slide this time. "Kate take the rest of the day off let Rick take you home" she spoke letting her presence be known.

Kate pulled away from Castle "But sir I have paper work and I have to open up my mom's case again" tears filled her eyes at that statement when she took down her mother's murder board with Castle's help two months ago she though it was for good.

Castle squeezed her hand gently when he felt her shutter

"Hasting or LT can handle the paper work go home and rest" Gates replied

"But sir" Kate started again

"No buts detective go home and rest that's an order" she looked at Castle "Rick I trust you'll make her follow my order"

Castle nodded "Yes sir" he stood up helping Kate to her feet.

Gates turned to the boys "Detectives escort them out"

"Yes sir" Esposito nodded "Come on guys" he and Ryan walked out of the break room the couple following.

Wait" Kate stops them "I need my phone, keys, badge and gun from my desk" she goes to her desk strapping on her badge and gun. She looks at the elephants as she picks up her phone and keys. Her eyes water with tears.

A hand on her shoulder startled her "Its okay Kate let's go home" Castle whispered knowing what she was thinking as she stared at the elephants.

Kate just nodded letting Castle lead her to the elevator wit the boys beside them. When they got downstairs and opened the door reporters and cameras were everywhere.

"_Detective Beckett what are your thoughts about the recent development in Senator Bracken's case" _a reporter shoved a microphone in her face.

"_Detective Beckett how does it feel knowing you failed that your mother's killer is free again"_ another reporter asked

Kate felt over whelmed from the pushing, shoving and all the cameras and microphones in her face. Someone pushed her right into Castle she grabbed on to him hiding her face in her chest.

Castle held her tight "Everyone back off my wife has no comment!" he yelled trying to get her past all the reporters.

"You heard the man back off or my partner and I will haul all yours asses in!" Ryan shouted

"Wow way to go honey milk" Esposito grinned when the reporters backed off letting them pass.

"Thanks I was just doing what I had to do for my family" the detective replied. Truth was he felt he owed them. They took care of Jenny when she went into labor while he was trapped in that fire fearing he and Javi wouldn't make it out.

"Why don't you let us drive you home" Esposito offered when they reached the parking garage and Kate was still clinging to Castle.

Castle nodded "Thanks Espo" he replied softly helping Kate into the back of Esposito's red cruiser then he climbed in himself. She curled into his arms letting more tears spill.

"That reporter is right Castle I..I failed my mother" she cried softly "H..Her killer is free again"

"Kate that reporter is full of shit you didn't fail your mother, she's proud of you and so am I" Castle pulls her closer kissing her temple.

Esposito and Ryan glanced at the couple in the rear view mirror. They couldn't understand why bad things kept happening to them they deserved to be happy to feel safe enjoying being newlyweds with a baby on the way. "We have to nail Bracken bro" Esposito whispered

"Yeah but how what if Beckett is right what if he is unstoppable" Ryan whispered back

"Oh he's stoppable" Esposito motioned to his gun on his hip.

The car pulls up at the loft where more cameras and reporters were staked out.

"Espo go around back "Castle instructed him not wanting Kate to face more pushy reporters.

The handsome Latino detective nodded and pulled the car around to the back of the loft.

"Thanks guys" Castle helped Kate out of the car

"No problem bro call us if you need us" Esposito told him

"Take care of her Castle, take care of both of them" Ryan added thinking about how he'd be if it were Jenny and Sarah Grace.

"H..He will Kevin, he always does" Kate whispered breaking her silence.

They said their final goodbyes to the boys and headed upstairs when they entered the loft two read heads and an older man stood there. "Daddy, mom are you guys okay" Alexis hugged her parents.

"Richard what's going on " Martha asked overly dramatic as usual.

"Rick is it true is Bracken free" Jim Beckett asked his son in law.

Castle walked over to the couch sitting down with Kate who stayed curled in his arms.

Richard tell us what's going on" Martha demanded

Jim watched his daughter curled in the arms of her husband her eyes red and puffy shaking slightly "It is true" he said "Bracken is free it isn't over is it" he added quietly sitting beside his daughter.

Castle tightened his hold on his wife knowing she needed him to make her feel safe. He knew his family had to be told not only about Bracken but about the baby too. They needed to know so they could all stay safe. The three members of his family kept asking questions it was now or never…

Chapter 5: Filling in the Family

Author 's Note: Hello Caskett lovers OMG that season finale I'm still shaking! Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy! Positive reviews and constructive critisum only. Big Caskett hugs for all!


	5. Chapter 5: Filling In The Family

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen I yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 5: Filling In The Family

Castle took a deep breath "Yes Jim its true Bracken is free he had someone on the inside destroy the tape Johanna hid in the elephants"

Jim felt tears prick his eyes his daughter, his baby girl was finally happy after 15 years of pain, loneliness and fear why couldn't Bracken just leave his family alone "What's the plan son how do we stop him" he asked

"Yeah dad will you and mom have to go on the run again" Alexis asked concerned

"I don't know about that pumpkin but I think we should all head up to the Hamptons I was even going to see if Lanie, Jenny and the boys wanted to join us" Castle answered

"Oh dear Richard I don't know what about my acting classes" Martha motioned with her hands

"Cancel then for awhile mother its important to Kate and to me that you're all there and safe" he paused "and adding to the stress she already has wouldn't be good for the baby" he waited for his family's reaction.

"Baby?" Jim repeated quietly "Katie you're pregnant?" he looked at his daughter.

Kate pulled away from Castle a little "yes daddy I am" she whispered

Jim smiled "I'm going to be a grandpa again"

"Umm again Kate is there something you're not telling me" Castle joked

Jim laughs "I was referring to my granddaughter Alexis" he smiles at the younger red head.

Castle felt tears in his eyes. Jim was amazing he though of his daughter as one of his grandchildren. "Thank you Jim"

"No need we're family and its dad" the older man smiled patting Castle on the shoulder.

"Oh Richard I'm going to be a glam gram again" Martha hugged her only son "and you Katherine darling I'm so happy for you" she hugged her daughter in law "If it's a girl you can give her the earrings on her wedding day!" she clapped excited.

"Earrings?" Castle asked

Kate smiled a little for the first time that day Thank you Martha and I'll tell you later babe" she kissed his cheek feeling the slight stubble against her lips.

Alexis sat quietly which worried Castle "Pumpkin I want you to know you'll always be my baby girl no matter how many kids Kate and I have" he spoke thinking maybe she thought she was being replaced.

A smile formed on the younger Castle's lips "I know dad I was just letting it sink in" she said getting up huggiing him then she hugs Kate "Thank you" she mumbles into her brownish blonde curls.

"Don't thank me Alexis its because of my your dad is always in danger" Kate whispered fighting fresh tears.

"No you don't dad is an adult even if he does act like a 9 year old on a sugar rush" She giggles when her dad pretends to pout " he chose to be in your life, he chose to make you feel whole again he loves you and so do I you make him happier than I've ever seen him" Alexis smiles "Thank you for loving my dad and making him happy, thank you for giving me the baby brother or sister I've asked dad for since I was 5 and most of all thank you for giving me a real mother" she hugs Kate again " I love you mom"

Kate broke down in tears again as she hugged her daughter. She hadn't felt so loved since before her mother died.

Castle smiled watching his girls he was so proud of his baby girl. "Okay I think we need to pack the Hamptons await us"

Martha sashayed up the stair case to her room to pack with Alexis following while Castle leads Kate to their room to pack.

Both their suit cases sat on the bed Kate was packing her new favorite hoodie it was Castle's and over sized but it made her feel safe when they had been on the run. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled out seeing a new text message she opened it figuring it was one of the boys, Lanie or maybe Gates. She froze her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Kate" Castle called her name "Kate what is it what's wrong" he asked seeing the fear in her eyes. Her hand shook as she handed him her phone. He looked at the screen seeing a message.

"_It's not over Detective Beckett or should I say Castle you will pay just like your bitch mother did and this time I won't fail and if your dear hubby gets in the way he'll pay too" _

Castle saved the message and tossed the phone on the bed. He pulled Kate in his arms.

"I..It won't be over until I..Im dead o..or you areRick" she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh its okay nobody is dying" he held her tighter "Except maybe Bracken" he thought to himself. "We need to finish packing and call the boys okay" he feels her nod against him. Before she pulled away he kissed her deeply "I'm here no matter what happens for better or worse" he promised "Always" he added before pulling away to finish packing he had to get her and his family, his whole family out of the city where they'd be safe. He and the boys could work on the case in the Hamptons while Kate,Alexis, Lanie, Jenny and mother relaxed, shopped, hit the beach and played with Sarah Grace hell he even decided to ask Gates if she and her husband wanted join them too. Richard Castle was no fool and like he told Kate when Alexis had been taken when he came to the people he loved he had a different side to him one he would have no problem showing to Bracken.

Chapter 6: Hamptons Bound..Castle takes his whole family to the Hamptons but will they truly be safe?

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers ugh I'm still in heart ache after last night's finale! Damn you Marlow how do you expect us to survive until September! Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy good reviews and constructive criticism always welcome. Huge Caskett hugs for all our healing hearts!


	6. Chapter 6: Hamptons Bound

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen I yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 6: Hamptons Bound

Castle put the last of the bags in the car he helping Kate into the front passenger seat while Martha, Alexis, and Jim got in the back. "Okay so. I spoke with Esposito, he Ryan and the girls will meet us up there and Gates said it would be better if she stayed in the city to keep an eye on things she said she might drive up and spend an afternoon with you girls" he told Kate as he got in the driver's seat.

Kate just nods as she looked out the window watching the loft, watching their home, disappear from sight. Her hazel eyes soon filled with tears, she let out a soft sob.

"Hey it's okay Kate" Castle reaches over with his free hand lacing her fingers with his

"N...No its not we had to leave th...the only place that ever felt like home to me" she cried "Martha had to close h…her acting school, d…dad had to give his open c…cases to someone else an...and Alexis sh…she's leaving her friends i..its all my fault Rick I…I'm ruining your family" she cries softly looking at her lap.

"Oh darling you aren't ruining this family you hold us together" Martha leaned forward as best she can with the seat belt rubbing her daughter's shoulder.

"Ho…How do I do that" Kate whispered

"You got my son and I out of that bank heist alive, you put protocol aside to help find my granddaughter" she took a breath "and when you walked into that book party years ago you made my son smile again you gave him hope, friendship and finally love you my dear are the best thing to happen to this family"

"Gram is right you've been like a mom to me even before you started dating my dad you listen to me and give me advice on school, clothes, boys, and sex" Alexis chimed in

"Sex!" Castle nearly choked gripping the steering wheel "my baby girl doesn't need advise on sex because she's never having sex"

"Dad I'm an adult if I want to have sex I can and maybe I already have" Alexis shrugs

Castle groans as images of his little girl rolling around in bed with Pi pop into his head "that fruit loving bastard" he mumbles under his breath.

Jim laughs "Welcome to my world son" he says "I know my Katie is a grown woman but she will always be my baby girl and now my baby is pregnant" he pauses " I love you son and I'm glad Katie has you but the images in my head of you rolling around naked with my daughter" he shutters

"Eww granddad those are images I don't want to thing about" Alexis squeals grossed out.

"You think that's bad Jim imagine actually seeing the image its every mother's dream to come home and find her son and his fiancée on the kitchen counter" Martha let out a dramatic groan for effect.

"Seriously dad! The counter! Ewww we put food on there" Alexis groaned.

"Hey in our defense mother you were suppose to be gone all night and can we please stop taking about sex!" Castle groans again. He turned slightly when he heard a giggle from the passenger seat. He smiled happy to hear her laugh "And just what is so funny Mrs. Castle" he asks

"I was thinking about that night when your mom walked in you panicked more than I did you banged my head and almost dropped me then you spent twenty minutes trying to put on your pants before you realized they were mine" Kate giggles again.

Castle's cheeks reddened as his family cracked up in the back seat but he didn't really mind because his wife was laughing instead of crying.

"Don't worry son it happens to the best of us Johanna's mother walked in on us once it was actually the night Katie was conceived" Jim chuckled

"Oh eww dad I don't need to hear about you and mom and the night I was conceived" Kate whines

"Oh darling its no big deal Richard knows all about the night he was conceived" Martha pats her shoulder

"Yeah and I really wish I didn't" Castle groans

"Dad promise me you will never tell me about the night you and Meredith conceived me" Alexis cringes "and mom don't let him tell my baby sister or brother about the night they were conceived" she added

"For the last time can we stop talking about sex" Castle groans again "We still have few hours on the road I beg someone to change the subject."

"Hey I have an idea lets stop and grab something to eat" Alexis suggested.

"That's a great idea pumpkin Kate probably hasn't ate much today" Castle smiles pulling into the parking lot of a diner outside the city limits.

"I'm really not that hungry" Kate says as they head inside the diner and a waitress seats them in a booth.

"You should try to eat something sweet heart its not just you anymore" Martha smiles.

Kate's hand automatically went to her stomach her mother in law was right she had another little person to think about.

Castle smiled when he saw her put her hand on her stomach "I can't wait until you start showing" he kissed her.

Kate smiled and grabbed his hand putting it on her stomach with hers. For the first time since hearing the news of Bracken's release she felt happy and she felt safe. All she ever needed was at that table and meeting them in them in the Hamptons. It was time for her to be strong, to not let the demon of her past destroy her again. She refused to let herself fall down that rabbit hole again, she refused to rebuild the walls Castle spent years taking down.

"Hey you okay" Castle whispered

Kate blinked not realizing she'd been lost in her thoughts "I'm fine" she replied

"You sure? You're so quiet and you haven't touched your burger" he asked

"Yeah I promise I'm fine Rick" she smiled looking at the people who surrounded her. She was better than okay. For the first time in 15 years she was whole again and she was loved. She owed it all to a pushy writer that wouldn't take no for an answer.

Castle smiled and took a bite of his cheeseburger. It wasn't over but it soon would be. He would make sure of it.

Chapter 7: Putting A Plan In Motion…Everyone meets I Hamptons the girls have fun while the boys plot to take down Bracken once and for all.

Author's Note: Hello Casket lovers not sure about this chapter is was a little filler lol so please be nice. Thanls! And Casket hugs!


	7. Chapter 7: Putting A Plan In Motion

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen I yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 7: Putting A Plan In Motion

Kate looked out the window at the countryside and the ocean as it whizzed by. Memories of her first visit to the Hamptons filled her mind. She and Castle had just gotten together and no one knew yet he whisked her up here for a romantic weekend she had been uncomfortable about being there at first she kept picturing all the other women he brought up there. He told her there were other women but none of them were her. Later that night she was prepared to give him sex in the pool but a body falling in it ruined the romance she had planned.

"Kate" Castle's voice pulled her from her thoughts, she looked over at him and he smiled. She loved his smile. "Are you okay" he asked "You looked so far away"

"Yeah" she nodded "I was just thinking about the first time you brought me up here"

"I meant what said the other women I brought up here none of them were you" he pulled the car into the driveway of the huge oceanside home. "I seem to recall you forgot your suit on that trip" he added grinning as he though of Kate's nude form when she dropped her robe that night.

"Mmm yes I remember maybe if you're good we can reenact that night minus the body" Kate ran her hand up his thigh causing him to squirm. She leaned in kissing him.

"Okay eww is there anywhere you two haven't had sex" Alexis cringes as she gets out of the car.

"Oh I think its sweet they are newlyweds you know" Martha smiled as she got out of the car.

"Unfortunately she's right Alexis for the first 6 months of our marriage Johanna and I were all over each other all the time" Jim chuckled.

"Dad! Gross! thanks for ruining the moment" Kate whined pulling away from her husband.

Everyone went inside putting their bags in the rooms they would be using. Kate sighs as she sits on the edge of their bed. "I hate this" she whispers

"Hate what" Castle asked putting his clothes away "I hope its not being married to me" he jokes

"What" her head snaps up "No of course not I love you and I love being your wife" she assured him "I hate that we had to run and make everyone come with us"

Castle set the shirt in his hand down and kneeled in front of her "Kate we aren't running and we didn't make anyone come they wanted to they love you almost as much as I do" he looked into her hazel eyes "We're here so you can relax and take care of the littlest Castle" he set his hand on her stomach. She smiled and he couldn't resist his lips were just about to meet hers when they heard his mother's voice "Richard darling your friends are here" Martha called up to him.

Castle sighed and pulled back "Coming mother" he looked at Kate "I'm sorry my mother has the worst timing ever"

Kate laughed "Yeah I remember the morning after our first time together you made me hide in the closet" she took his hand "Come on the rest of our family is here"

Castle smiled he'd make sure they had some alone time later. They went downstairs Kate smiled when she saw Sarah Grace in Ryan's arms "Hi beautiful girl" she cooed to the baby playing with her little hand.

"Kevin let Kate hold her, she needs the practice" Jenny smiled

Kate shot Ryan a look. "Sorry" he murmurs "She's my wife I can't keep things from her" he shrugs as he hands her his daughter.

"Someone is whipped" Esposito coughs.

Lanie rolls her eyes "Javi leave the man alone and tell me what the hell is going on"

"Woman I told you Bracken is out of prison" he rolled his eyes

"No not that with my girl since when does she want to hold a baby when we had little Benny at the precinct she wanted nothing to do with him" Lanie crossed her arms

"I'm pregnant" Kate replied softly

"Girl are you serious! Castle knocked you up already!" the medical examiner exclaimed a big grin on her face.

Kate nodded "Somewhere between the wedding night and our honeymoon"

"Damn writer boy didn't waste any time did he" Lanie teased hugging her best friend.

"Its writer man" Castle corrected her.

"Uh huh what ever you say" Lanie teased "So I am Godmother aren't I" she asked Kate.

Castle laughed "Come on men lets go grill up some dinner" the four men left the women to their baby chatter.

"We need to take Bracken down for good this time" Castle flipped steaks and burgers on the grill watching Kate threw the glass smiling and playing with Sarah Grace.

"There's one sure fire way bro putting a bullet in his brain" Esposito took a sip of his beer while making a gun with his fingers.

"That is a sure fire way son" Jim took a sip of his Pepsi "But its no good"

"Its prefect Mr. Beckett just one shot and boom problem solved" Esposito shot his finger gun.

"First of all Javier call me Jim and yes but another problem would be made" Jim replies

"What problem is that dad" Castle set burgers on a plate taking a drink of his own beer.

"Well son you're the love of Katie's life, Javier and Kevin are her brothers if the Senator is murdered one or maybe even all of you would go to prison my Katie would lose one or all of you it would break her heart" Jim explained.

"But Mr, I mean Jim how do we stop him, he destroyed the tape your wife hid in Kate's elephants" Ryan pointed out.

"My Johanna was a smart woman I'm betting there is a copy of that tape hidden somewhere" Jim smiled

"Oh my God why didn't I think of that! When I'm working on a Nikki Heat novel I always back up my work in case my computer crashes or something" Castle exclaimed.

"We back up all our files at the precinct too especially after all those Tyson case files disappeared" Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Bro if what Kate's pops says is true we have to find that copy and make sure nothing happens to it" Esposito added taking another sip of beer.

"Thanks dad you may have just gave us what we need to stop Bracken for good this time" Castle smiled.

"No thanks needed we're all family here and family has each other's backs we'll look for that copy together" Jim said full of pride standing up hugging his son in law then he hugged Esposito and Ryan too .

Inside Kate smiled watching her father hugging her husband then her brothers; she didn't know what was going on but seeing the four men that meant the world to her bonding filled her with love and warmth maybe things would be okay after all.

Chapter 8: Looking For A Needle In A Haystack..Did Johanna make a backup copy of the tape containing Bracken's confession and if so will the boys find it in time.

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! So sorry its been a bit since I updated I was super busy. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Positive reviews and constructive criticism only thanks. Caskett hugs for all! BTW is i t September yet? lol


	8. Looking For A Needle In A Haystack

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen it yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 8: Looking For A Needle In A Haystack

After dinner and small talk everyone retreated to their rooms "So what were you, dad, and the boys discussing out there" Kate asked coming out of the bathroom in one of Castle's t-shirts.

Castle grinned he loved the way she looked in his clothes. "Well actually your dad may have found a way to bring down Bracken for good this time"

"Oh really how" she asked crawling on the bed next to him.

"He suggested that your mom may have made a copy of the tape and it would make sense I always back up my work when I'm writing" he explained

"You're right it does make sense and it sounds like something mom would do but how do we find it if it does exist I mean the original was on my desk for years and I had no idea it was there" Kate moved into his arms.

"I know" he nods lacing his fingers with hers "but if it does exist we will find it dad is going to drive back to the city in the morning with Espo to bring back some boxes of your mom's stuff we'll start there"

Kate smiles loving the way her husband calls her father "dad" "Okay but will they be safe in the city" she asks

"Yes that's why Espo is going with him plus we're going to call Gates and fill her in too they're my family too Kate I wouldn't let them go if they weren't safe" Castle assures her.

"I love you Rick so much" she leans in pressing her lips to his kissing him.

Castle deepened the kiss but pulled away when he felt Kate's hand creep under his t-shirt. "Kate what are you doing" he grinned slightly

"If you have to ask I must not be doing it right "she slid her finger tips over his chest.

He laughs "I know what you're doing I meant why"

She looks into his blue eyes "I want to be with my husband I want to forget the last 24 hours if even for a little while" she straddles him, kissing him again.

Castle flips them gently so he's looking down at her staring into her beautiful hazel eyes "I love you too Kate" he brought his lips down to hers kissing her as he moved his hand under her t-shirt feeling her warm, smooth skin.

They slowly undressed each other getting lost in the soft touches and caresses. Castle glides his hands over Kate's breasts and down to her stomach he gently glides his fingers over the skin he still couldn't believe there was a little life their love created growing in there. He places a gentle kiss at her naval before moving back up to her lips  
"Kate? What is it, what's wrong" he asked concerned when he saw tears in her eyes.

Watching him caress her stomach kissing it so gently it made her realize just how much she had to lose "I.I love you Rick and the b..baby and Alexis I..I can't lose you an..any of you"

"Hey" Castle whispered his blue eyes looking into her hazel ones "I'm right here, we're all here you're not losing anyone" he said " I won't let anyone destroy our happy ending not Bracken, 3XK , Dr. Nemain, no one Kate" he kissed her as he slowly joined their bodies making them one.

Kate got lost in her husband's blue eyes he love for her was more evident than it was right now. Their sex was usually a lot hotter and sometimes kinkier and she loved it but this right now she loved more, the way he gathered her in his arms, his slow gentle thrusts, soft kisses, and whispers of love. She felt like she was floating on air, like nothing could touch her. She sighed happily moaning his name as she felt her release building up deep inside her.

Castle loved their kinky sex he didn't even mid their occasional use of Kate's hand cuffs but he knew that wasn't what Kate needed, she needed that tender touch, that loving word to make her feel safe and loved so tonight it was gentle love making. He never cared enough about the other women in his life to show them this side of him, hell none of them never really cared about him either but Kate, she loved him, she brought out all of him, she made him the man he'd become he'd do anything for her even give up his own life.

Sweat dripped off Castle's forehead as he kissed Kate tasting the sweat on her lips too he knew both of their releases were near he kept thrusting gently in and out of her. She moaned and screamed his name as her release washed over her. He moaned screaming her name thrusting into her gently one more time setting off his own release.

Castle moved off her lying on the bed beside Kate. She curled into him resting her head on his sweaty chest. "Thank you Rick" she whispered her fingers playing with his damp chest hair.

"For what" he asked brushing a damp curl out of her eyes

"For loving me, For making me feel safe, For being here when I need you" she whispered her eyes starting to close.

"Always" Castle whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Rick" Kate whispered.

"Mmm" he replied his own eyes starting to close.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispers tightening his arms around her as they both gave in to the sleep they both needed.

Out in the ocean two men sat in a luxury boat spying on the unaware couple. "It's too bad we have to take her out she's smoking hot" one guy commented lowering his binoculars "I wouldn't mind being the guy who was banging her" he added "Shut up Earl the senator is paying us big bucks to do this job" the other guy growled "Okay,. Okay sorry Frank" he holds up his hands in defeat. "Come on Earl we need a plan" the two men glance over the ocean at the Hamptons house where their target slept unaware of the possible danger in her own back yard.

Chapter 9: Its Begins..Is Kate in danger can Castle and her family keep her safe? Will the search for a tape find anything?

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! Okay first off please don't shoot me lol. Be assured I would never kill Kate especially a pregnant Kate. Hell I don't think I could kill any of them maybe hurt a little but kill no. This chapter is all Caskett and does have a bit of Caskett sex in it nothing too graphic. I hope you all enjoy. Nice reviews and constructive criticism only. Thanks and Caskett hugs for all!


	9. Chapter 9: It Begins

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen it yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 9: It Begins

The sun was shining ,the sound of the gentle waves in the ocean could be heard and breakfast cooking could be smelled as the couple cuddled under the sheets together started to wake up "Moring lover" Kate murmured kissing her husband feeling his slight stubble against his chin.

"Mmm morning beautiful" Castle kissed back but pulled away when things got heated "Later" he smiles "Let's get dressed you and baby Castle need breakfast" he set his hand on her stomach kissing her one more time before getting out of bed to find clothes.

Kate laid there enjoying the sight of her husband's bare ass. He turns around catching her "You were checking me out weren't you" he giggled pulling out a pair of boxers.

"Maybe I was but I can't help it my husband has a nice ass" she grinned as she pulled away the covers and got up herself.

"My wife's ass is nice too" he grins looking at her bare ass as she walks over to her dresser.

"I'm glad you like it" she giggles "but be warned it may get wider in a few months" she comments as she slips on a pair of panties. "All of me will probably get bigger"  
she added.

"Ooh does that include your boobs!" Castle teased

"Castle! Pervert!" she laughs tossing a t-shirt at him.

"I'm kidding Kate I can't wait to see all the changes in your body as our baby grows" he smiles "Now lets go feed our little one" he slips his Green Lantern shirt over his head and takes Kate's hand after she slips on his Derek Storm t shirt over her shorts.

When they get downstairs everyone is around the kitchen table "I smell pancakes" Kate says excitedly reaching for a plate.

"Wait mother please tell me you didn't make them" Castle pleads.

"No Richard I didn't make them Jim did" Martha rolls her eyes.

"So how did you love birds sleep last night" Lanie winked at Kate.

"Oh my God" Kate blushes "You heard us?" she asks

"Girl I think everyone heard you" Lanie shrugs

Kate hides her face in Castle's chest groaning in embarrassment.

"Kate it's okay everyone knows we have sex we're married and you are pregnant" Castle rubbed her back

"And I've seen you" Martha pointed out.

"Not helping mother" Castle groaned.

"My dad heard us Rick" she whimpered into his chest "Would you want to hear Alexis" she asked

"Okay eww I don't even want to think about my pumpkin having sex" Castle cringed

"Oh dad relax we're both adults we are both aloud to have sex" Alexis takes a bite of her pancakes

"Katie it's okay Rick is your husband you love him and he loves you, last night you needed him and he was there I could have lived with out hearing it but I'm okay" Jim tells his daughter.

Kate finally pulls away from Castle "I really am sorry daddy"

"It's okay I'm glad you're loved and cared for" Jim hugs her "Javier and I have to get going, Captian Gaes has been filled in, we'll call you when we're in the city" he kisses her cheek. "Rick take care of her"

"Always" Castle smiles

Esposito pulls Lanie in for a kiss too "Yo honey milk you and writer boy take care of my girl"

"Geez Espo you make it sound like you aren't coming back" Ryan rolls his eyes

"Javi I can take care of myself I know how to cut a bitch" Lanie protests.

"Okay woman okay" he laughs kissing her one last time as they leave.

Later that afternoon Kate is laying on the beach with Jenny, Lanie and Alexis.

"Girl that blue bikini sure doesn't cover much" Lanie jokes

"Hey I'm wearing it while I still can" Kate laughs

"It'll happen over night Kate you'll go to bed one night and wake up with a bump" Jenny tells her

"I can't wait to be pregnant" Alexis smiles

"I don't know what will kill your father faster that bikini or that comment" Kate chuckled

"Mom how come you're so cool about sex and dad is well crazy, you know I had sex with Pi you even took me to get the pill" Alexis asked rolling on her back letting the sun hit her face.

Kate smiles she loves that Alexis calls her mom "I was a teenage girl once my mom did the same thing for me and your dad will always be his little girl ask granddad he still sees me as his little girl" she explains

"I'm glad you married my dad" Alexis smiles "Don't tell dad yet but I kinda have a new boyfriend his name is Malcolm he's so cute" Alexis told her mom and aunts all about her new love and soon all 4 women wee dishing on their men laughing and having fun nobody noticed the luxury boat floating out in the distance.

Earl knelt on the deck looking through his scope attached to his rifle at the four hot women all in bikinis. His groin felt tight he wouldn't mind banging any of them but he knew he had a job to do and if he messed up Frank would be pissed.

Kate yawned and stretched "Guys lets pack up and join Rick and Kevin for lunch"

"Yeah and I'm sure Sarah Grace is getting hungry" Jenny nodded.

The four women started to gather up their towels, books and sunscreen.

Earl got nervous the women were moving he took a breath and pulled the trigger hoping he'd hit the right one.

A sliver of light flickered and a slight pop rang out as the bullet was released whizzing through the air at the unsuspecting women. On impact four screams were heard.

Chapter 10: Questions and Answers…Who got shot and will they be okay? What happens when Esposito and Jim return?

Author's Note: Okay Casket lovers are really going to kill me don't worry I already said I can't kill any of them so please don't hate me lol nice reviews and constructive criticism always welcome. Caskett hugs for all


	10. Chapter 10: Questions and Answers

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen it yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 10: Questions and Answers

Kate was putting her book and sunscreen in her beach bag when she felt something rip through her shoulder she heard the screams of her daughter and sisters as well as her own pained scream.

"Kate! Girl your shoulder its bleeding" Lanie put her towel on the wound applying pressure causing Kate to cry out. "Jenny go get Castle and Ryan" Lanie yelled

Jenny nodded her body trembling as she ran to the house.

Castle and Ryan were in the livingroom playing a video game "Kevin!" Jenny cried

"Jenny? What happened where are the others" Ryan stood up pulling his wife into his arms feeling her tremble.

"So...Someone shot at us Kevin, an..and Kate" she cried trailing off

Castle stood up this time "What happened Jenny where's Kate" he asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach

"Sh..She was hit sh..she was bleeding" Jenny cried

Castle took off out the door.

"Jenny stay in the house with Martha and Sarah Grace I'll be right back" Ryan kissed her and grabbed his gun.

"O..Okay be careful Kevin" she sat on the couch

"I will" he promised running after Castle.

"Kate! Alexis! Lanie!" Castle screamed out their names scanning the beach seeing Lanie bent over in the sand. Tears filled his eyes when he got closer Kate was laying on a towel her shoulder covered in blood Alexis was at her head brushing her hair back tears in her blue eyes.

"Kate" he cried dropping on his knees in the sand next to her "Lanie is she okay th…the baby" he asked taking Kate's hand in his.

"She was hit in the shoulder she's losing a lot of blood" Lanie told him.

Ryan caught up he frowned seeing Kate "What happened did you girls see anyone on the beach" he asked looking around.

"Ri…Rick" Kate whispered

"Shh its okay" he whispered "We need to get her to a hospital" he looked at Lanie and Ryan

"Ri..Rick i..it was him i..it was Bracken" Kate whispered

"Okay Lanie you and Alexis go back to the house here take my spare piece" Ryan hands Lanie the gun strapped at his ankle "Lock the doors and windows don't let anyone in" he orders going into cop mode "Castle lets get Kate to the hospital I'll call Espo and Gates when they get back we'll canvas the area" he added

"But daddy I don't" Alexis started but Castle stopped her

"It'll be okay pumpkin go to the house I need you safe I promise I'll call and let you know how mom is" he promised her

"O..Okay" she hugged her father and grabbed her things running back to the house with Lanie.

Castle gently picked up Kate she whimpered in pain he kept apologizing as he carried her to the car. He held her in his arms as Ryan drove her blood covering his favorite t-shirt but he didn't care all that mattered was the love of his life and their unborn baby survived.

At the hospital he ran in with Kate in his arms. An older female doctor saw them"Richard Rodgers is that you, its Dr. Reynolds" she said "I haven't seen you since you were 12 and broke your arm diving in the pool" she said.

"Uh yeah its Castle now my wife sh..she was shot and she's pregnant" he rambled

The doctor frowned "Bring her in here Richard" he carried her into a trauma room laying her gently on the gurney a few doctors started treating her.

Dr. Reynolds looked at the man she treated as a boy sadness filled his eyes "Richard what's her name" she asks softly

"Kate, her name is Kate" Castle whispers

"Okay and you said Kate was pregnant do you know how far along she is" she asked

"9 weeks" he whispered again

"Okay she's in good hands go sit with your friend" the doctor told him

He just nods and walks over sitting beside Ryan burying his face in his hands starting to cry "I..I promised her she was safe" he cries "I..I let her down"

"Hey that's not true Castle you've never let her down none of us knew this would happen its going to be okay" Ryan pat his brother's back "I talked to Espo they have a few boxes of Kate's mom's things and Gates is coming up with them."

Castle nodded then something dawned on him "Oh God" he whispered "Before we left for the Hamptons Kate received a text it was a threat from Bracken a threat on her life and mine"

"Do you have the text" Ryan asked

"Yes I saved it on her phone" Castle nodded as more tears filled his eyes.

"Kate's a fighter Castle she'll pull through she loves you too much to leave you" Ryan tried to comfort him

"Thank you Ryan i..its just all too familiar you know all the blood her glassy look" Castle whispered images of her shooting at Montgomery's funeral playing n his head.

Ryan just nodded feeling the same way he prayed Kate would be okay too she was his sister.

Castle had no idea how much time had passed when a doctor came out "Are you Kate's husband?"

"Yes is she okay i..is the baby okay" Castle asked "Its okay he's her brother" he added when the doctor looked at Ryan questionably.

The doctor nodded "Your wife will be fine the bullet tore some of the ligaments in her shoulder which will require surgery and 3 or 4 weeks in a sling" the doctor explained

"An..And the baby" Castle asked

"Your wife was examined by our OB and an ultrasound was done the baby appears to be just fine" the doctor smiled.

Castle sighed with relief "When can I see her" he asks

"Once she's out of surgery" the doctor told him "and if you need anything else or have any other questions I'm Dr. Lawson" he shook Castle's hand before he left.

"See I told you she'd be fine" Ryan commented relieved himself.

Before Castle could respond three voices were heard.

"What's going on where's my Katie?"

"Bro, What the hell happened is Beckett okay?"

"Rick is Kate alright"

Castle looked up seeing his father in law, Esposito and Gates standing there all looking at him for answers.

"She was on the beach with Alexis, Lanie and Jenny someone shot at them Kate was hit" he started

"Rick" Jim started quietly when he heard his baby girl had been shot again "Are my daughter and grandchild, are they" he stopped afraid of the answer

"Kate is in surgery the bullet tore her ligaments but they're both okay dad" Castle told him.

Jim sighed with relief so did Esposito and Gates.

No one saw the figure lurking in the shadows "Dammit Earl you fucked up the bitch is still alive the senator won't be happy" Frank mumbled as he snuck out of the hospital pulling out his phone to call his boss and inform him the mission had failed.

Chapter 11: Healing and Searching...Kate's side of the shooting, her healing and the search for the copy of the tape

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers here's the next chapter see told you I couldn't kill anyone! I hope this chapter is okay. Positive reviews and constructive criticism always welcome. Caskett hugs for all!


	11. Chapter 11: Healing and Searching

This fic takes place in the future the events of Veritas accrued (so if you haven't seen it yet there will be spoilers). Castle and Beckett are married but the season finale is not part of this the wedding will be mentioned but it will be the way I image their wedding. Everything else is as is on the show.

Disclaimer: Me own Castle yeah right! If I did Nathan, Stana and I would be bffs and there would so be a Caskett baby on the way. Andrew Marlow is the lucky owner of Castle, lucky bastard lol. How ever I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a calendar and a t-shirt!

Chapter 11: Healing and Searching

After what felt like forever Dr. Lawson told them Kate was out of surgery and could have visitors. Everyone agreed Castle should see her first.

Castle walked into the room seeing her lying in bed her shoulder all bandaged up and resting in a sling. "Kate" he whispered

"R..Rick" she whispers "Y..You shouldn't be here" she told him.

"Why" Castle asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Wh..When Bracken finds out I..I'm still alive he'll come back i..its not safe Rick you guys n..need to go" tears filled her eyes.

"No Kate none of us are leaving you this isn't just your fight anymore you're not alone" he took her good hand in his.

"B..But if anything happened to you" she stopped her tears running down her face.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Kate you're stuck with me always" Castle promised

Kate loved when Rick said always she started to smile but suddenly frowned "Rick th..the baby di..did I i..is it" she tried to ask.

"Shh its okay the baby's fine" he told her

"Alexis, Lanie, and Jenny a..are they okay" she asked

Castle smiled she was the injured one and there she was caring about everyone else that was his Kate and he loved her "They're fine Kate they're at the house with mother, Alexis didn't want to leave you though she loves you"

"I love her too sh..she's my first born in every way but biological and I hope our baby is as amazing as she is" Kate smiles

"You're the amazing one Kate" Castle leaned down kissing her gently on the lips.

Kate kissed back not wanting to let go she needed to feel him, she needed to know he was there.

Castle pulled away when things started to get heated causing Kate to frown "You don't want me I..I'm too damaged now, too many ugly scars" she sniffed a little

"You're not damaged Kate I don't care about your scars you'll always be beautiful to me" he told her

She smiled and tried to kiss him but he stopped her "We can't Kate we're in the hospital and you're injured"

"Its just my shoulder and people have sex in hospitals all the time everyone has sex in the on call room on Grey's Anatomy, Fitz and Olivia had sex in the hospital after she was attacked and Chandler and Monica had sex in the hospital when Rachel was in labor" she pointed out with a pout

Castle laughs at the mention of some of her favorite tv shows his wife was too cute for words "I know Kate but those are tv shows and none of them were hurt" he pointed out.

"I just need to feel you Rick I..I need to know you're here" she whispered

"How about this" he lays next to her in the small bed moving her gently into his arms "I'm here Kate I'm not going anywhere" he promises kissing her temple.

She snuggled in his arms the best she could with her sling she closed her eyes inhaling the familiar safe scent of her husband.

Captain Gates walked in she hated to break their moment "I don't mean to interrupt" she said softly

"It's okay sir" Castle replied

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito when back to your home they searched the beach" the older woman started "They found some bullets and a body washed up on the beach he was a known hit man by the name of Earl McDonald shot with the same gun that shot you he has a partner Frank Mayfair we believe he's still out there" she told them

"We'll never be safe" Kate started to cry "H..How can I raise a baby with a target on my head, on our heads" she held on to Castle.

"It'll be okay Kate we're going to find Bracken and we will put and end to this" Castle held her.

"He's right Kate" Gates says "One way or another we will stop Bracken" she promises.

"W..Where do we go now" Kate whispers

"No where Kate we're staying here" Castle tells her.

"And neither of you go anywhere with out Esposito, Ryan or myself and Kate keep your gun on you at all times" Gates adds.

"Sir are you staying" Castle asks

"One of my best detectives was shot at of course I'm staying if that's alright with you" she answered

"Not at all sir you were invited" Castle reminds her.

"Alright I will leave you two alone feel better Kate" the captain smiles

"Thank you sir." Kate whispers, as the older woman leaves.

The room is quiet all she hears is Castle's heart beating against her face she closes her eyes letting the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep . The silence is interrupted by Castle's phone. He gently maneuvers his arm pulling it out of his pocket.

A text message appears he frowns anger filling him as he reads it.

" _Detective Beckett-Castle is running out of lives too bad its not one of your dumb books you can't write the ending she will pay with her life just as her bitch mother did try to stop me and you'll pay too writer."_

Castle looked at Kate snuggled against him sleeping peacefully he won't wake her he saves the message he'll tell her later. He sets his phone on the table next to Kate's bed and pulls her closer letting his own eyes close saying a silent prayer that it will all be over soon that Bracken will be stopped for good.

Chatper 12: Clues…Searching for the duplicate tape and more

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers I was debating whether to bother updating this or not since it seems like everyone has stopped reading and reviewing but I decided to post a new chapter anyway. Scandal, Friends and Grey's Anatomy are a few of my other favorite shows but Castle is number one! Kind reviews and constructive criticism only thanks and enjoy.


End file.
